A Spin in the City
by LLFOREVER
Summary: There's two things keeping Luke and Lorelai apart: Nicole and Alex. Add that to a trip to the city and things are getting pretty entertaining in the Gilmore house. (R/J, L/L)
1. New York?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. So don't sue! Distributor: Please let me know in the reviews, I check these frequently, and don't unless I give you permission. Thanx! Rating is for mild language, probably not that bad Pairings: L/L, R/J  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. So don't sue!  
  
Chapter 1: New York  
  
"New York?"  
  
"Yeah! It would be fun and we would get to know each other," Lorelai said, smiling at her boyfriend, Alex. He glanced at her quizzically for a moment and then met her smile.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That's the spirit. I have to get to work now."  
  
"Okay." Alex leaned forward and kissed Lorelai. Lorelai started, she was shocked when she didn't feel anything. But when they broke away, Alex grabbed his coat and didn't say anything. Lorelai watched him go and then got up.  
  
"Rory? I'm home!" Lorelai shouted, slamming the front door.  
  
"Rory? Where are you? Cause if-"  
  
"Hey Mom!" Rory said, coming into the living room. "Hi honey. I need dinner! Let's go eat."  
  
"We're gonna go bother Luke for the 3rd time today?"  
  
"Of course! More coffee!" Lorelai grabbed her coat as she and Rory ran out to the car.  
  
"Luke! Coffee-man! Help! I'm coffee deprived," Lorelai cried, collapsing on a stool. She slumped over on the counter.  
  
"Lorelai, please. The counter was clean and now it's dirty."  
  
"Come on Lukey! Coffee!"  
  
"Only if you'll-" Luke stopped and glanced at his watch.  
  
"Oh shit. Take your coffee and go please." Lorelai raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Does Luke have a date?"  
  
"If I say yes will you go away?"  
  
"Maybe," Luke broke off as Nicole came into the diner.  
  
"Hi Luke. And you're Lorelai right?"  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai eyed her suspiciously. She had a fake smile and she was dating HER Luke.  
  
"Luke I got our tickets for New York today."  
  
"New York?"  
  
"Oh, Luke and I are going to New York next week." Lorelai jerked. That's when she and Alex were going! She started to say something and then stopped.  
  
"That's nice. Who's going to take care of the diner?"  
  
"Jess," Luke said. Lorelai nodded. Then she got up and grabbed her coffee. Rory had herself wrapped up in Jess but pulled away as Lorelai walked out.  
  
"Mom! Hey mom wait up!" Lorelai stopped.  
  
"What was that all about Mom?"  
  
"Rory! Alex and I are going to New York then too!"  
  
TBC. 


	2. Oh the Things You Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. So don't sue! Distributor: Please let me know in the reviews, I check these frequently, and don't unless I give you permission. Thanx! Rating is for mild language, probably not that bad  
  
I realized I need to clear some things up. Jess never left for CA, Rory hasn't graduated. Just go with it!  
  
Pairings: L/L, R/J  
  
Chapter 2: Oh the Things You Dream  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I was going to, but then Nicole came in and I didn't want to say anything in front of that, that."  
  
"Mom, I think you're jealous."  
  
"No Ror, why would I be jealous of Luke! I have Alex and we're going to New York. It's not like I'm going to see him and her."  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say." Rory laughed quietly to herself. Lorelai frowned. So maybe she was a little jealous. But not in the romantic way that Rory was thinking of. Luke was her friend. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory closed her book and glanced at the clock. 12:08 it read. How had she let herself study that long? She yawned sleepily and as she left the kitchen, a picture caught her eye. It was of her, her mom, and Luke. Remembering when the picture was taken, Rory frowned. It was a party her first grade class was having for their parents right before Mother's Day. Since they weren't in school when Father's Day was, their dads were invited too. Christopher had promised to come. Rory recalled buying a brand new dress and new shoes. Lorelai had taken her to get a haircut and Rory was all excited to see her dad. T he morning of the party, Christopher had called to say he was busy and couldn't make it. Rory had been heart broken and Lorelai stumbled into the diner crying. Luke had saved the day and volunteered to come. The first thing Rory asked Luke when he and Lorelai entered her classroom was, "Are you gonna be my daddy now?" Rory bit her lip thinking that Luke was way more of a father to her than Christopher had ever been. But she shouldn't think about those things. Gigi Hayden was going to grow up with a loving mother and father. Still, thinking about it, hot tears splashed over Rory's cheeks. Quickly, she wiped them away. Rory studied the photo and then grabbed it and stumbled into the living room. She sat down on the couch and tried to remember the countless times Luke had been a father to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorelai felt herself drifting off to sleep. She started to dream.  
  
"Honey, I have to work late tonight, Caesar had a family emergency," Luke said, bending down to kiss Lorelai.  
  
"Okay. I'll go to the Inn for awhile and see how Sookie's doing. I can't let her do too much right now."  
  
"Well be careful."  
  
"You know I always am."  
  
"But it's different now that you're pregnant. You're caring for two now."  
  
"Luke, I'm having one baby."  
  
"Well you're taking care of it and you. Two."  
  
"Don't forget, Rory and I'll be at my parents for dinner tonight." Luke nodded and then kissed her again. Lorelai turned back to what she was doing as Luke grabbed his coat and left the Gilmore house.  
  
Lorelai sat up. She had sweat dripping down her neck. Oh God, she was dreaming about Luke again. She glanced over at the alarm clock. The illuminated numbers read 6:00. She jumped out of bed and pulled on sweat pants and a T-shirt. Then she went to Rory's room and opened the door.  
  
"Rory! I had another dream!" Rory groaned and covered her head with a pillow.  
  
"Rory! Come on, get up sleepy head. It's Saturday!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"But you have to analyze my dream."  
  
"Not another Luke dream!"  
  
"Yep. Why is this happening to me? I'm over Max and Sherri and Dad. What's wrong with me?"  
  
"You're in love."  
  
"With Alex."  
  
"No Mom! Don't you get it? You're receiving signs. Signs that you and Luke belong together."  
  
"Arrr! You're hopeless." Rory giggled. Then she watched Lorelai saunter over to the phone and snatch it up.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing? It's 6:00 in the morning. You're not calling Miss Cleo again are you?" Lorelai didn't answer.  
  
"Mom? The last time she told you that you were going to dye your hair purple."  
  
"Don't worry daughter dearest. I'm calling Lukey to tell him that coffee better be ready in 5 minutes."  
  
Jess frowned. He heard the phone ring. He waited a few more seconds before jumping up to get it.  
  
"Who is this? Cause' I was getting my beauty rest so I can spend time with my girlfriend Rory today. Do ya know her?"  
  
"Whoa Jess! Is Luke up?"  
  
"Lorelai, who is up at 6:00 on a Saturday morning?"  
  
"Luke's going to be! Lukey!" Lorelai shouted.  
  
"Ow! That's my eardrum. Hang on."  
  
"Luke! Hey Luke! It's your girlfriend."  
  
"What? Why is Nicole calling?"  
  
"No, not Nicole. The other one. With brown hair and the coffee addiction."  
  
"Hang up."  
  
"Nope, not until you come talk to her." Jess tossed the phone to Luke.  
  
"Lorelai, what do you want?"  
  
"Coffee in 5. Bye!" Her words were followed by a dial tone.  
  
"Jess, go downstairs and fix a pot of coffee."  
  
"Why? I don't feel like it. Why don't you?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"I'm going."  
  
Lorelai smiled to herself. Oh the things that made her chuckle. Rory shook her head. Lorelai glanced at the clock.  
  
"Bye Rory, I gotta go get coffee!" Lorelai ran down the stairs, which was followed by a bang and a yelp. Then the front door slammed shut.  
  
"Jess! Where's Luke and my coffee?"  
  
"Here's your coffee. Luke's upstairs." Lorelai nodded and then glanced at the staircase. Jess followed her glance. He smirked but didn't say anything as Lorelai ventured closer.  
  
"Go on up." Lorelai hesitated for a split second and then ran up, sloshing her coffee as she went.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Pete and Repeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. So don't sue! Spoilers: None, I think Review please!!! Rating is for mild language, probably not that bad Pairings: L/L, R/J  
  
Sorry this chapter isn't very long, I just had to fill you in on some details for later chapters. Thanks witchfigg731 and Luke-Lorelai-ash, and others for the reviews. Keep em comin! Chapter 1: "Rory! Alex and I are going to New York then too!"  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Mom, I think you're jealous." "No Ror, why would I be jealous of Luke! I have Alex and we're going to New York. It's not like I'm going to see them." "Okay. Whatever you say." Rory laughed quietly to herself. Lorelai frowned. So maybe she was a little jealous. But not in the romantic way that Rory was thinking of. Luke was her friend.  
  
"Mom! You're receiving signs. Signs that you and Luke belong together."  
  
"Hey Luke! It's your girlfriend." "Why is Nicole calling?" "No, not Nicole. The other one. With brown hair and the coffee addiction."  
  
"Here's your coffee. Luke's upstairs." Lorelai glanced at the staircase. Jess followed her glance. He smirked but didn't say anything. "Go on up."  
  
Chapter 3: Pete and Repeat  
  
Lorelai knocked. "Jess, just open the damn door!" Lorelai flung the door open and sauntered in. "Hi Lukey!" Luke jerked up, banging his head on the table. "God Lorelai. Do you have to walk into everyone's home like that? And who gave you permission to come up here?" "Oh, yes. It was your darling nephew, Jess," Lorelai cooed. She paused and grinned at Luke. He sat up and frowned at Lorelai. "What are you doing here?" "I needed coffee," Lorelai whined. She twirled a lock of hair on her finger for a moment and then glanced around the apartment. "Your apartment really needs cleaning. And boy, wouldn't that be a fun project." Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. "Independence Inn, this is Sookie." "Hey Sookie. I'm not going to be in today." "Okay. Honey, I have to go. The potatoes are boiling and, I have a cake to make." "Okay Sookie. Don't overwork yourself." "I won't, Bye." "Bye." "Wait! Lorelai, what are you doing today that could keep you away from the inn?" "Redecorating Luke's apartment." Lorelai hung up and turned to face an angry Luke. "Redecorating my apartment? Absolutely not!" "Hey Uncle Luke, we're out of bacon," Jess said, walking in. "Jess, don't complain, do something!" "Okay." "Luke that means you need to go run your diner," Lorelai said, slyly. She grinned. Luke stopped still. She looks gorgeous when she smiles. Ah, don't think about Lorelai. Think about Nicole. Think about Nicole. She doesn't smile like Lorelai. You're thinking about Lorelai again! "Luke? Okay?" "What?" "I won't dig out Repeat." "Who the hell is Repeat?" "The paint brush. Not to be confused with Pete, who died tragically when the paint killed him." Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
10 Hours later.  
  
Lorelai collapsed on the bed when she heard voices coming up the stairs. She had worked her butt off all day; taking breaks occasionally for lunch and snacks. "They belong together," Jess said. "Yeah, but they're blinder than blind. The entire town knows it." Jess chuckled. He opened the door. "So do you want to borrow that book I told you about?" "Sure, but how long will it take you to find it?" "Oh, maybe." Jess stopped short. "Your apartment. It's clean," Rory exclaimed. "Lorelai! What did you do to this place?" "You have a bookcase and your clothes are put away. Your magazines are in a stack, your miscellaneous items are in crates by the couch and bed." "Thanks but," "Oh, no need to thank me. Rory, Luke revived Pete! I brought him over and Luke washed him in some junk and Pete came back to life!" "That's talent." "Yes, but all of that exhilaration, going back home to get Pete and Repeat, made me pooped. I'm going downstairs to beg for coffee." "Okay. I'll see you at home." Rory turned and kissed Jess, passionately. He pulled her over to the couch where that sat down and kissed until they had to stop for oxygen. "Who's Pete?" "The paint brush." "Oh."  
  
"Luke, I'm done with your apartment. Nice picture of me in your dresser drawers." She went through my dresser? "What do you want?" "Coffee, coffee, more coffee, and did I mention coffee?" "Yeah." Lorelai laid her head down on the counter until she heard a familiar voice. "Lorelai, why are you laying on this filthy counter?" "Mom? What are you doing here?"  
  
TBC. 


	4. Nicole, Alex, and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. So don't sue! Spoilers: None, I think Review please!!! Rating is for mild language, probably not that bad Pairings: L/L, R/J  
  
I finally got it changed so it will allow anonymous reviews. Thanks witchfigg731 and Luke-Lorelai-ash, and others for the reviews. Keep em comin!  
  
PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE FOLLOWING NOTICE!!! I felt this story should be changed a little. It will NOT INVOLVE LORELAI AND ALEX'S TRIP TO THE CITY! There will be a trip to the city, but as you will see, the summary has been changed. I hope you are okay with this change, but I felt that the direction this was heading was not satisfactory to me. Please tell me what you think, because I could always go back and change it again. Thanks.  
  
I'm sorry about the last chapter, with the run on stuff. I'm having problems with Word. I have a big project that's got to be done Saturday, so I will update after that. Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 4: Mom?  
  
"Lorelai I could ask you the same thing." "Yeah, but Mom, you never just show up. Especially in Stars Hollow. So again, I ask, what are you doing here?" "Can't I visit my own daughter?" Lorelai was speechless for a moment. Then Rory came down the stairs. "Mom, you really did a nice job with the apartment. Grandma? What are you doing here?" "I just finished up with my DAR meeting and thought I would say hi to your mother. The cook told me she was here." Lorelai nodded and then Rory said something to Emily and they made a quick exit. "Luke, how did Rory do that?' "Do what?" "Get my mother to answer. I just tried to do that for the last 5 minutes." "How should I know?" "Because you know everything!" Lorelai smiled and twirled a lock of hair on one finger. Then she sat up. "Luke, can I have one of my special, old Luke's Diner menus? The ones with my name scribbled on?" "What the heck. Here." Luke looked like he was going to say more, but then someone came into the diner. It was Nicole. Lorelai tensed up a little but didn't say anything. "Hi Luke. And um, Lorelai right?" "Yeah. Luke, I want a Monte Cristo." Luke frowned knowing Lorelai was trying to piss Nicole off. "Oh sorry. We took that off. No one ever ordered it," Nicole chimed. Lorelai noticed she put an emphasis on the We. "Oh, but Luke let's me order from the old menus." Nicole frowned. Then she walked behind the counter, where only Lorelai ever dared to go, and kissed Luke on the lips lightly. Lorelai was green with envy on the inside. She's not even a good kisser! "Luke, there's a dinner at Chilton on Friday and you've really got to come. See Rory wrote about you for this essay that she was supposed to write about the most important parent figure in her life and she wrote about me last year, so she wrote about you this year and you have to come to the dinner since her essay won. You're supposed to walk up there with her and then she reads the essay to you. Oh and no flannel, my parents will be there." Nicole's face looked petrified for an instant, just like Lorelai planned. The story was true, but Lorelai had planned on telling Luke later.  
  
"Okay. Should I pick you guys up?" "Sure. How about 5:30?" "That sounds good." "Luke, what about dinner?" "I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to break our date Nicole." Nicole looked hurt and then angry. "Fine, but I'm not really sure I want to be seeing you right now. You're always doing something with Lorelai or Rory. Doesn't Rory have a father? You don't have to play Daddy for her. And her nutso mother is dating someone. How can you just let her flirt with you like that? I'll call you when I decide," Nicole said, whispering the part about Lorelai. Lorelai heard though. She sat in stunned silence. How could Nicole say that? "Wait Nicole! First, I know I don't have to play Daddy for her, but I choose to. Lorelai doesn't flirt with me and I'm not always doing stuff with them. If you ever say anything to the extent of Lorelai being nuts, crazy, insane, you know what I'm talking about, I won't want to date you." "Being a little protective are we?" "No! I'm only protective of people I lo." Luke stopped cold. Lorelai looked shocked. Did he really just almost say he loved her? Did she love him? She was supposed to be seeing Alex. "People you love? Is that it Luke? Well forget what I said about calling, we're finished!" Nicole grabbed her stuff and stomped out of the dinner, slamming the door. "Ohmigosh Luke. I'm really really sorry. Did I just cause that? That's a stupid question. I know I did. Please Luke, don't be mad at me. Please, I don't like it when we fight. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I," Luke cut Lorelai off. "Just shut up for a minute. No, I mean don't shut up, just give me a minute to think." "Please Luke, say you're not mad." "I'm not mad Lorelai. I , I want to," Luke stopped and pulled Lorelai close to him and kissed her hard. Outside the diner, there was a collective gasp, where nearly the entire town and Rory and Emily stood watching in awe. Lorelai fell back when he stopped. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, this time a long and passionate kiss. Thoughts ran through her head, but she ignored them. A kiss had never felt this right to her in her life. Nothing had ever felt this right to her. "I'm not mad at you Lorelai." Lorelai nodded. Then they kissed again, just as Jess ran down the stairs. "Uncle Luke, I need, what the hell?" "What the hell is right!" Lorelai broke away and glanced towards the door. She gasped. It was Alex. "Look Alex, I'm really sorry, but." "Don't give me that crap! What are you doing? Kissing this idiot with the flannel?" "I'm kissing someone in flannel, but I don't see any idiots here. Except for maybe you!" Lorelai screamed back. Alex didn't answer. Instead he stomped towards her, looking mad as a bull. Luke jumped in and punched him hard in the jaw. Alex staggered back and then ran forward, into Luke. Lorelai bit her lip as hot tears came to her eyes. "Stop it! Just stop it please! Go Alex. Just get out of here. If I'm not good enough then go!" Alex's eyes looked like they were shooting fire. He burst out the door and jumped in his car. Everyone watched as he gunned it and drove off with squealing tires. Inside the diner, Lorelai crumpled into a ball on the floor. The tears were now streaming down her cheeks. Everyone rushed in. "Lorelai!" "Mom! Are you okay?" "Lorelai talk to me." Voices jumped around the room. Luke made his way through and knelt down beside Lorelai. He hugged her tightly and she turned to him. "I'm sorry Luke. Really I am. I didn't mean for that to happen." "Lorelai, look at me." "It's okay. Don't tell me you're sorry. Now, do you want some coffee?" "Oh my god! Luke's offering me coffee guys," Lorelai shouted. Luke rolled his eyes. "Eat up, everything's on the house. I'm closed this Friday. Rory, I'll be at your thing." "Thanks Luke," Lorelai whispered. "No problem." "No, everything. Really, thanks." "You're welcome." "Luke, on Saturday, well I was wondering, if maybe, cause see I had these dinner reservations, um, would you like like to come?" Was Lorelai really asking him out? "What time?" "Uh, like 6:00." "Okay." "Good. It's a date." Lorelai smiled at him. Then she went over to a table where Rory, Emily, and Jess were sitting and began to talk animatedly. Luke watched in amazement. Finally after all these years, he was going to be with Lorelai. Maybe, she was the one.  
  
TBC. Review! 


	5. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. So don't sue! Distributor: Please let me know in the reviews, I check these frequently, and don't unless I give you permission. Thanx! Rating is for mild language, probably not that bad Pairings: L/L, R/J  
  
I'm sorry about the last chapter, with the run on stuff. I'm having problems with Word. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
I had a new idea. If I tell what happens, it will spoil it, but it's kind of complicated. Look for an update soon, review please!  
  
Chapter 5-Dinner  
  
Lorelai fingered one of her curls as she stood in the mirror, while Rory looked on critically.  
  
"That dress is mine!"  
  
"No it's not! I paid for it!"  
  
"For me!"  
  
"Ya know, it's a good thing your not going off to big Harvard University, cause then I would have to claim all of my clothes and shoes." Rory smiled.  
  
"The dress looks great Mom. Luke will love it all. Of course you could go to dinner in loose jeans, a baggy shirt, a huge sweater, green hair, and he would still love you."  
  
"Daughter, you should not think about Mommy like that."  
  
"Why? You think about me like that," Rory said, pouting.  
  
"Ah, chin up. After all, you cannot be telling me that Jess doesn't pay less attention to you when you look bad."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mom. Luke's going to be here any minute." Lorelai ran to her closet and started throwing shoes out.  
  
"Rory, go to your room and look for shoes!" Rory rolled her eyes, but obeyed her mom.  
  
"Mom! I found some." Luke heard Rory yell. He decided to wait a few minutes in case she was still getting ready. He still couldn't believe it. Luke Danes was finally going on a date with Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. He had dreamed of this too many times, but now it was actually happening. The door opened and Luke turned. Lorelai's curls cascaded down her shoulders, and she was wearing a sleek dress that showed off her elegant figure. She looked gorgeous in Luke's eyes. Of course, a woman hadn't looked gorgeous to him since he had met her.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hey. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait a minute. Can you believe this? You and me? We're going on our first date." Lorelai gazed up at him and then kissed him gently. He smiled.  
  
Lorelai watched Luke as he drove. Why hadn't she noticed him before? No one, not even Christopher had ever seemed so right to her. Was he the one?  
  
"Hey, what are you thinking about? Me?" Lorelai prodded.  
  
"Kind of, but not the way you're thinking. I was thinking about, the one. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"ESP!"  
  
"You were thinking about ESP?"  
  
"No, I was thinking about the one."  
  
"Lorelai, there are people who know the person is the one as soon as they meet them. When you first walked into the diner, the atmosphere changed for me."  
  
"Wow. I don't know about the atmosphere part, but everything seemed so right to me when we kissed, when we decided to go out. If I had to say, this instant, if you were the one, I would say yes." Luke didn't know what to say in reply.  
  
"Luke, have you ever seen the stars? I mean, really seen them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There's actually a nice place on the outskirts of Stars Hollow."  
  
"Luke, let's go to that new Mimi's Café place and get take out and go watch the stars."  
  
"Lorelai let's go to New York."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I say yes to your idea, will you come to New York with me?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. What's that have to do with anything?"  
  
"The one." I'm sorry about this chapter, it was really weird but important for a part later.  
  
TBC. Review! 


End file.
